Love and a plot
by well laaadie effin dah-x
Summary: This short oneshot is about, of course, 2D and Noodle, they get together, blah blah blah, and Murdoc tries to ruin everything for them. Will he go through with it? T for Mudds...i guess...idk..i put all mi stories as teen..w.e plz read!


**Konnichiwa **everyone I back yay!...anyways, this is goin to be nice oneshot with 2DxNoodle in it! Yay! So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

2D sat on the couch alone that night in the living room; all was quiet except for the TV and the click of the remote. 2D looked at his watch. It read 1:30 am. 2D sighed.

"I got to get rid of this habit. Staying up late every night and wakening up at noon. I'm goin grocery shopping in the morning with Noodle." He sighed, and then blushed. "It so much fun being with her, no matter where we are." He stretched his arms then legs and stood up. He rubbed is black eyes, and then walked off to bed.

**The next morning, 10:00 am: **

Noodle brushed her violet hair out of her face to put her makeup on. Once done with her makeup, she was about to let her long bangs fall, but then she told herself,

"I'm going to pull my bangs back today."

She reached over to her drawer, pulled out a hair tie and pulled her hair back. She examined herself. She smiled.

"I kind of like this." She told herself.

She sighed and skipped off to 2D's room. Finally, a few minutes later she arrived at her destination. She peeked in and saw her beloved friend sleeping. She giggled.

"_He's so cute"_ she thought to herself.

She walked up to his bed and poked his shoulder.

"2D? Wakeup, time to go shopping."

No sign of movement. She started to shake him a little.

"2D. Come on, lets go." She said.

Finally, she hopped onto the bed and started to jump up and down.

"2D! WAKE UP! TIME TO GO!" she shouted.

At the moment he started to stir a little. He opened his eye and peeked at her, the closed it again. Sudden silence, then,

"AHA!" 2D shouted as he grabbed Noodle's legs causing her to fall on to him. They came nose to nose. Their faces became a tomato red. Noodle cleared her throat and got off of him.

"2D. Come on. You got to get up sooner. You don't want me doin this every single day do you?" she asked. 2D laughed.

"Well, not really."

"Come on, 2D get dressed. We have to go shopping remember?"

"Right, right I'm going I'm going."

Noodle smiled triumphantly.

"I'll be waiting outside for you." She smiled poking his nose, then skipping out.

2D laughed.

"No matter how old that girl gets she'll always be a little kid."

**About a half an hour later:**

Noodle tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for 2D. She started to walk in circles. Finally, 2D came out.

"Well it's about time mister! I've been waiting a long time for you!" she told him.

"What are you my mum?" he asked

"Close." She smiled. "I love you like one." She cupped her mouth blushing.

2D's eyes widened.

"Wot did you say?" he asked

"Um…nothing. Lets go." She told him.

The two hopped into the Geep together, but before taking off, 2D looked at Noodle. She noticed this in the corner of her eye. She turned to him.

"What?" she asked smiling.

"You look very pretty today. You should leave your hair like that more often, so everyone can see your lovely face." He smiled.

She blushed.

"Oh. Thanks."

Then they drove off.

**Back at the kitchen in Kong:**

Russel sat down with his doughnuts and started to gulp them down one-by-one. Murdoc walked in to the feeding frenzy with a cigarette in his hand, and taking a puff.

"Lards, why do ya gatta eat like a starving child?"

"Mudds, why you gatta go around and screw every pretty girl that gets in your way?"

Murdoc furred his eyebrows.

"Because I feel like it!" he told him angrily.

"Well same goes for me." Russel told him.

Murdoc shook it off.

"Where's Dullard and Noodle?" Murdoc asked taking a puff.

"Out grocery shopping. Why?"

"Jus wondering." And with that he walked away.

**About an hour later:**

The Geep's tires screeched to a stop in the carpark of Kong. 2D hopped out, but Noodle had a hard time getting out of the steep car. 2D rushed to her side and helped her get out by picking her up bridal style. Noodle blushed. 2D placed her down.

"Thank you."

"No problem love. Now repay me by helping me take these groceries in."

She smiled. "Ok"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Finally, after unloading the groceries in the kitchen 2D and Noodle sat at the table.

"Wanna go play DDR 2D?" Noodle asked.

"You know I suck at that game."

Noodle giggled.

"I know. Its fun to watch you try thought."

"Oh alright. Only because you're my girl." He smiled.

Now it was Noodle's turn to widen her eyes.

"Your girl?" she asked.

2D blushed.

"Uhhhh…yea, my lil' love. Wait! I mean, uh, you're my girlfriend-WAIT! No! I mean you're my friend who's a girl. Hehe" he blushed madly as he rubbed the back of his neck out of embarrassment.

Noodle stood there in awe.

"O-K. Let's go play that game now shall we?" she asked.

"Right. Ladies first."

Finally, they came to her room. She set up the game and picked a song.

"I guess I'll go first." She said

"Yea. Ok" 2D agreed.

Noodle dance up and down and back and forth with the wild beat of the song that played. 2D watched Noodle as her body swayed back and forth with the slow parts of the song. At one moment, he caught a short glimpse of her bottom, but quickly looked away. Finally the song was over breaking 2D out of his trance.

"Your turn" she smiled.

"Wha-OH! Right. Ok."

2D stepped onto the pad, and picked the easiest song he could find. He started out pretty good, then started to get out of control and went wild trying to keep up with the steps. Noodle burst out laughing when she saw this. Finally the song was over. He walked over to Noodle, painting heavily and said,

"Never again." He told her falling to the ground tiredly. Noodle patted his back.

"Awww…rest 2D. We can play, "House of the Dead" if you want." She smiled.

His head shot up.

"Ok!" he said happily.

He scrambled over next to Noodle and grabbed his controller. Soon the game began. Later on in the game, Noodle was starting to lose. A zombie was about to killer her until 2D shot him dead.

"HA! That's right you stupid zombie! Feel the wrath of my powerful gun! No one kills my lil' love Noodle!" he smiled. Suddenly he heard what he just said and covered his mouth looking at Noodle blushing.

"Um…2D?" she asked

"Ahhh…yea?" he asked nervously.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Noodle asked raising an eyebrow.

2D blushed, stunned he said.

"Psh! Tell you something? What is there to tell I mean come on! There's nothing that needs to be said to you from me who has nothing to hide from…uhhh…you." He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. ((a/n: hehe..hes so cute when he gets nervous))

Noodle's eyebrow still raised she asked moving closer to him as she spoke,

"Are you sure? I mean, if you do, I don't mind. You tell me anything. Right? I'm your lil love, remember?" she asked him suspiciously.

2D and Noodle were nose to nose now.

"_Oh God! She's onto me! What do I do? She can she I'm blushing can't she?"_ 2D sighed._ "I guess I gatta confess. She's got me in a good position."_ 2D cleared his throat and looked Noodle in the eyes and said,

"I love you."

He immediately pulled the girl into an unexpected kiss. Noodle was surprised by this but returned his kiss. The broke apart, hugging each other.

"I love you too." She told him.

2D looked at her.

"I don't think we should tell anyone about this. Especially Mudds and Russel. They'd kill us. Well, they'd kill me."

They laughed.

"I understand." She told him.

"And as long as were together, until your proper age, or if you don't want to, we won't do anything, you know a bit more." He smiled.

She smiled back.

"Ok."

The two hugged each other tightly, thinking they were alone, but someone was watching them the whole time through the crack of 2D's door. It was Murdoc. Murdoc immediately snapped a picture of them kissing each other, and then ran off to his Winnebago.

**A little while later after Noodle left:**

2D lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling dreamily.

"She's so wonderful. I love her so much." He told himself.

"Who do you love dullard?" a heavy British accent asked.

2D shot up to look at Murdoc.

"Oh, h-h-hey Mudds. I didn't hear you come in. I was thinking about, a-um-a pretty model." he told him nervously.

"Oh bloody hell face ach, I'm not stupid, I know who your talking about!" he told him angrily.

Murdoc reached into his pocket and pulled out a photo of him and Noodle kissing. 2D gasped. He tried to take it from him, but Murdoc swiftly pulled it away.

"I'm showing this to Russel. Let's see what he has to say about it." He smirked.

"No Murdoc please! Why would you do that?"

"Because she's bloody 15 and your bloody 28! Doesn't that sound a bit strange to you? And besides, we can't get that kind of attention towards our band, thinking your some perv dating a teenager." He explained.

"But if you tell, Russel, Noodle will get in trouble too!"

"Nope. I'll blame it on you." He laughed evilly as he walked out of the room.

Once he left, 2D started to cry at the thought of losing Noodle. Suddenly, his sweetheart came in.

"2D! I came to play more video games! Lets play-. Hey, 2D what's wrong?" she asked as she ran to his side, holding him. 2D explained everything Murdoc did and said to him. Noodle became angry and hurt at once.

"But, I don't understand. Were not doing anything wrong." She told him.

"I know, but there's nothing we can do know, Russel will be here any minute to beat me." He told her.

Noodle started to cry. She didn't want to be separated from him. The two held each other close as each of their own tears fell together. Once again, Murdoc, out of curiosity, stayed to watch them to see if they would do anything wrong. He watched them both cry and suddenly started having second thoughts about his plan. He opened the door. Noodle and 2D's head's shot up and looked at him. Noodle stood up and started to yell at Murdoc.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why can't you just leave us alone?" she asked him angrily.

Murdoc put a finger over her lips, and pulled something out of his pocket. It was the picture he took. He tore it in two and let the pieces fall to the ground.

"Forget what I said." He told them with his head dropped low. "Just go on and be happy, I'll keep this to myself, but only if you do the same!" he told them both. The nodded.

"Good! And dullard?"

"Yes?"

"Take good care of her."

And with that, he walked off with his hands in his pockets, leaving the couple behind.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **

Yay! My first oneshot! All done! Hope you liked it! Until next time, **Sayonara!**


End file.
